icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2019 Men's World Ice Hockey Championships
The 2019 Men's World Ice Hockey Championships was the 83rd such event hosted by the International Ice Hockey Federation (IIHF). Teams participated at several levels of competition. The competition also served as qualifications for division placements in the 2020 competition. Two national teams, Kyrgyzstan and Thailand, made their debut in the World Championships. Championship (Top Division) The tournament was held in Bratislava and Košice, Slovakia from 10 to 26 May 2019. Participants in the tournament were 14 teams continuing from the 2018 Championship tournament, as well as Great Britain and Italy, promoted from the 2018 Division IA tournament. Finland won the tournament's gold medal, followed by silver medalist Canada and bronze medalist Russia. This was Finland's first gold medal since 2011. Austria and France each finished last in their group and were relegated to the 2020 Division IA tournament. |group_AUT=B |win_AUT=0 |OTwin_AUT=0 |OTloss_AUT=1 |loss_AUT=6 |gf_AUT=9 |ga_AUT=40 |name_CAN= |group_CAN=A |win_CAN=7 |OTwin_CAN=1 |OTloss_CAN=0 |loss_CAN=2 |gf_CAN=47|ga_CAN=15 |name_CZE= |group_CZE=B |win_CZE=7 |OTwin_CZE=0 |OTloss_CZE=1 |loss_CZE=2 |gf_CZE=47|ga_CZE=23 |name_DEN= |group_DEN=A |win_DEN=1 |OTwin_DEN=1 |OTloss_DEN=1 |loss_DEN=4 |gf_DEN=18|ga_DEN=23 |name_FIN= |group_FIN=A |win_FIN=7 |OTwin_FIN=1 |OTloss_FIN=1 |loss_FIN=1 |gf_FIN=31|ga_FIN=16 |name_FRA= |group_FRA=A |win_FRA=0 |OTwin_FRA=0 |OTloss_FRA=2 |loss_FRA=5 |gf_FRA=14|ga_FRA=34 |name_GER= |group_GER=A |win_GER=5 |OTwin_GER=0 |OTloss_GER=0 |loss_GER=3 |gf_GER=19|ga_GER=23 |name_GBR= |group_GBR=A |win_GBR=0 |OTwin_GBR=1 |OTloss_GBR=0 |loss_GBR=6 |gf_GBR=9 |ga_GBR=41 |name_ITA= |group_ITA=B |win_ITA=0 |OTwin_ITA=1 |OTloss_ITA=0 |loss_ITA=6 |gf_ITA=5 |ga_ITA=48 |name_LAT= |group_LAT=B |win_LAT=3 |OTwin_LAT=0 |OTloss_LAT=0 |loss_LAT=4 |gf_LAT=21|ga_LAT=20 |name_NOR= |group_NOR=B |win_NOR=2 |OTwin_NOR=0 |OTloss_NOR=0 |loss_NOR=5 |gf_NOR=19|ga_NOR=33 |name_RUS= |group_RUS=B |win_RUS=8 |OTwin_RUS=1 |OTloss_RUS=0 |loss_RUS=1 |gf_RUS=43|ga_RUS=14 |name_SVK= |group_SVK=A |win_SVK=3 |OTwin_SVK=1 |OTloss_SVK=0 |loss_SVK=3 |gf_SVK=28|ga_SVK=19|status_SVK=H |name_SWE= |group_SWE=B |win_SWE=5 |OTwin_SWE=0 |OTloss_SWE=1 |loss_SWE=2 |gf_SWE=45|ga_SWE=26 |name_SUI= |group_SUI=B |win_SUI=4 |OTwin_SUI=0 |OTloss_SUI=1 |loss_SUI=3 |gf_SUI=29|ga_SUI=17 |name_USA= |group_USA=A |win_USA=4 |OTwin_USA=1 |OTloss_USA=0 |loss_USA=3 |gf_USA=30|ga_USA=19 |result1=1st |result2=2nd |result3=3rd |result4=4th |result5=QF |result6=QF |result7=QF |result8=QF |result9=GS |result10=GS |result11=GS |result12=GS |result13=GS |result14=GS |result15=REL |result16=REL |split4=yes |split8=yes |split14=yes |res_col_header=Final result |col_1st=#FFD700 |text_1st=Champions |col_2nd=#C0C0C0 |text_2nd=Runners-up |col_3rd=#CD7F32 |text_3rd=Third place |text_4th=Fourth place |text_QF=Eliminated in Quarter-finals |text_GS=Eliminated in Group stage |col_REL=red1 |text_REL=2020 IIHF World Championship Division I |class_rules=1) position in the group; 2) number of points; 3) goal difference; 4) goals scored; 5) seeding before tournament.2019 tournament rulesIIHF Sport Regulations (pg4) }} Division I Group A The Group A tournament was held in Nur-Sultan, Kazakhstan from 29 April to 5 May 2019. Participants in the tournament were Belarus and South Korea, relegated from the 2018 Championship tournament; Hungary, Kazakhstan, and Slovenia, continuing from the 2018 Division IA tournament; and Lithuania, promoted from the 2018 Division IB tournament. Kazakhstan won the tournament and was promoted to the 2020 Championship tournament, along with second-place finishers Belarus. Lithuania was relegated to the 2020 Division IB tournament based on their head-to-head record after finishing level on points with Hungary. |name_KOR= |name_KAZ= |name_HUN= |name_SVN= |name_LTU= |class_rules = 1) points; 2) head-to-head points; 3) head-to-head goal difference; 4) head-to-head number of goals scored; 5) result against closest best-ranked team outside tied teams; 6) result against second-best ranked team outside tied teams; 7) seeding before tournament. |result1=PR |result2=PR |result6=REL |res_col_header=QR |col_PR=green1 |text_PR=2020 IIHF World Championship |col_REL=red1 |text_REL=Relegation to 2020 Division I B }} Group B The Group B tournament was held in Tallinn, Estonia from 28 April to 4 May 2019. Participants in the tournament were Poland, relegated from the 2018 Division IA tournament; Estonia, Japan, Romania, and Ukraine, continuing from the 2018 Division IB tournament; and the Netherlands, promoted from the 2018 Division IIA tournament. Romania was promoted to the 2020 Division IA tournament, advancing based on their head-to-head record after finishing level on points with Poland. The Netherlands were relegated to the 2020 Division IIA tournament. |name_JPN= |name_EST= |name_UKR= |name_ROU= |name_NED= |class_rules = 1) points; 2) head-to-head points; 3) head-to-head goal difference; 4) head-to-head number of goals scored; 5) result against closest best-ranked team outside tied teams; 6) result against second-best ranked team outside tied teams; 7) seeding before tournament. |result1=PR |result6=REL |res_col_header=QR |col_PR=green1 |text_PR=Promotion to 2020 Division I A |col_REL=red1 |text_REL=Relegation to 2020 Division II A }} Division II Group A The Group A tournament was held in Belgrade, Serbia from 9 to 15 April 2019. Participants in the tournament were Croatia, relegated from the 2018 Division IB tournament; Australia, Belgium, China, and Serbia, continuing from the 2018 Division IIA tournament; and Spain, promoted from the 2018 Division IIB tournament. Serbia was promoted to the 2020 Division IB tournament, advancing based on their head-to-head record after finishing level on points with Croatia. Belgium was relegated to the 2020 Division IIB tournament. |name_AUS= |name_SRB= |name_CHN= |name_BEL= |name_ESP= |class_rules = 1) points; 2) head-to-head points; 3) head-to-head goal difference; 4) head-to-head number of goals scored; 5) result against closest best-ranked team outside tied teams; 6) result against second-best ranked team outside tied teams; 7) seeding before tournament. |result1=PR |result6=REL |res_col_header=QR |col_PR=green1 |text_PR=Promotion to 2020 Division I B |col_REL=red1 |text_REL=Relegation to 2020 Division II B }} Group B The Group B tournament was held in Mexico City, Mexico from 21 to 27 April 2019. Participants in the tournament were Iceland, relegated from the 2018 Division IIA tournament; Israel, Mexico, New Zealand, and North Korea, continuing from the 2018 Division IIB tournament; and Georgia, promoted from the 2018 Division III tournament. Israel won the tournament and was promoted to the 2020 Division IIA tournament. North Korea was relegated to the 2020 Division III tournament, which was later re-designated as the 2020 Division IIIA tournament following re-structuring by the IIHF. |name_NZL= |name_ISR= |name_PRK= |name_MEX= |name_GEO= |class_rules = 1) points; 2) head-to-head points; 3) head-to-head goal difference; 4) head-to-head number of goals scored; 5) result against closest best-ranked team outside tied teams; 6) result against second-best ranked team outside tied teams; 7) seeding before tournament. |result1=PR |result6=REL |res_col_header=QR |col_PR=green1 |text_PR=Promotion to 2020 Division II A |col_REL=red1 |text_REL=Relegation to 2020 Division III A }} Division III The Division III tournament was held in Sofia, Bulgaria from 22 to 28 April 2019. Participants in the tournament were Luxembourg, relegated from the 2018 Division IIB tournament; Bulgaria, Chinese Taipei, South Africa, and Turkey, continuing from the 2018 Division III tournament; and Turkmenistan, promoted from the 2018 Division III qualification tournament. Bulgaria won the tournament and was promoted to the 2020 Division IIB tournament. South Africa relegated to the 2020 Division III qualification tournament, which was later re-designated as the 2020 Division IIIB tournament following re-structuring by the IIHF. |name_BUL= |name_TUR= |name_TPE= |name_RSA= |name_TKM= |class_rules = 1) points; 2) head-to-head points; 3) head-to-head goal difference; 4) head-to-head number of goals scored; 5) result against closest best-ranked team outside tied teams; 6) result against second-best ranked team outside tied teams; 7) seeding before tournament. |result1=PR |result6=REL |res_col_header=QR |col_PR=green1 |text_PR=Promotion to 2020 Division II B |col_REL=red1 |text_REL=Relegation to 2020 Division III B }} Qualification tournament The Division III qualification tournament was held in Abu Dhabi, United Arab Emirates from 31 March to 6 April 2019. Participants in the tournament were Hong Kong, relegated from the 2018 Division III tournament; Bosnia and Herzegovina, Kuwait, and the United Arab Emirates, continuing from the 2018 Division IIIQ tournament; and first-time competitors Kyrgyzstan and Thailand. The United Arab Emirates were promoted to the 2020 Division III tournament, which was later re-designated as the 2020 Division IIIA tournament following re-structuring by the IIHF. The United Arab Emirates advanced based on their head-to-head record after finishing level on points with Hong Kong. After winning their first four games 14–0, 6–2, 14–3, and 8–3, Kyrgyzstan was found to have fielded an ineligible player and those results were changed to 0–5 forfeits. The re-structuring of Division III announced by the IIHF after this tournament saw 2020's Division III re-branded as Division IIIA, and the Division III qualification tournament replaced with a Division IIIB tournament and a Division IV tournament, both with four teams. The teams that placed second (Hong Kong), third (Thailand), and fourth (Bosnia and Herzegovina) in this tournament were assigned to the 2020 Division IIIB tournament. The teams that placed fifth (Kuwait) and sixth (Kyrgyzstan) were assigned to the 2020 Division IV tournament along with newcomers Malaysia and the Philippines. |name_BIH= |name_UAE= |name_KUW= |name_THA= |name_KGZ= |class_rules = 1) points; 2) head-to-head points; 3) head-to-head goal difference; 4) head-to-head number of goals scored; 5) result against closest best-ranked team outside tied teams; 6) result against second-best ranked team outside tied teams; 7) seeding before tournament. |result1=PR |res_col_header=Q |col_PR=green1 |text_PR=Promotion to 2020 Division III A }} References External links *Official website Category:2019 IIHF Men's World Ice Hockey Championships World Ice Hockey Championships, Men's Category:IIHF Men's World Ice Hockey Championships